thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NoFourthWall/NoFourthWall's headcanon corner
I wanted to write all my ideas down and I figured that I'd put them here on the wiki for everyone to see. You guys can feel free to use any of the headcanons I list in this blog post if you want. The Glitch created The Morsus Rabbit for the sole purpose of messing with The Archangel. He opened a rift to Bliss, merged all the souls that managed to escape, and let it loose on the world. He initially viewed it as a surrogate daughter of sorts, but these feelings slowly transformed into a romantic attraction. The dominant personality of the Rabbit has similar feelings towards him for some unknown reason and has been far more benevolent towards him as a result. At some point they became lovers and married each other in secrecy (the only ones who know about it are The Black Dog and The Blind Man). As much as the Glitch wants the Rabbit to become more powerful so they can be equals, he refuses to hand it over to her on a silver platter as a matter of principle. He essentially believes in the eldritch monster equivalent of "I shouldn't give my wife unfair advantages simply because I am a very powerful and/or influential man. If she wants something, she has to work for it." In my verse, the creation myth described in the Daemons primary religion is complete bullshit fabricated by a fanatical Daemon Lord whose name has been lost to time. It only serves the purpose of being a flimsy justification for the atrocities Daemonkind has committed, which they really don't need because they've always been evil bastard who love war. The Queen of the Cold is also very much alive and is not connected to them in any way, aside from being the mother of Mr. Mite. His seemingly absurd claim that the Namysmer basically fucked a star in order to give birth to him is the only accurate thing a Daemon will ever say about her. Thomas Campbell had noble intentions in the beginning but quickly became more villainous due to his frustration over what he perceived as incompetence in The Bird of Hermes Initiative and his god complex. As the only remaining member of a long lineage of monster hunters, he believed that he was destined to be the messiah of humanity and the grim reaper of all paranormal threats. Which is kind of hard when you're born in an era where people are more concerned with researching weird stuff than going in guns a blazing. This combined with his belief that humanity was meant to be the rulers of the universe, led to the creation of Project Prometheus. When that failed, he went rogue and took refuge in another dimension with his remaining supporters. He then formed his own organization dedicated to speeding up the evolution of humanity through supernatural means. In The Broken Veil Universe, he has gained immortality and has finally returned to fulfill his self-proclaimed destiny. ''The Fair Folk are essentially the traditional interpretation of fairies you'd see in folklore and old stories such as A Midsummer Night's Dream, but with a blend of gray alien in there as well. They were exceptional scientists and magic practitioners, and were more concerned with eldritch worlds as opposed to our mundane corner of reality. Their backstory on the Ancient Realm page is 99% accurate, with the exception of them dying out completely. They're simply less active than they once were and are more concerned with their own problems. '' Category:Blog posts